<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go, Go, Groceries! by Paglione_writer34953</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338209">Go, Go, Groceries!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paglione_writer34953/pseuds/Paglione_writer34953'>Paglione_writer34953</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scarecrow and Mrs. King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paglione_writer34953/pseuds/Paglione_writer34953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Amanda and Dotty race to put away groceries in 'Sour Grapes'?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go, Go, Groceries!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: “Scarecrow and Mrs. King” is copyrighted to Warner Bros. and Shoot the Moon productions. This story is for entertainment only. No infringement is intended.</p><p>“Amanda….Amanda! Slow down! What’s the hurry?” Dotty tried to keep up with her daughter, who was putting away groceries at a furious rate.</p><p>“Well, you know, Mother, I was thinking, and maybe it would be a good idea to put a little fun in our day, you know? See how fast we can put away the groceries. Like a game.” Amanda didn’t stop moving the entire time she explained her reasoning to her mother. The truth was that she was supposed to meet Lee in fifteen minutes. She thought that she had plenty of time to go to the grocery store, just to grab a few items, but a packed parking lot, the need to look up prices at the register and the cashier trading shifts at <em>just</em> the wrong moment had left Amanda woefully short on time.</p><p>“Oh! Mrs. Johnson down the street does that every morning when Mr. Johnson leaves for work! She always gets the dishes done just as quick as could be so she can go about her day! What a wonderful idea, Amanda!”</p><p>Amanda smirked. She had heard through the PTA that the reason Mrs. Johnson had her little game in the kitchen was because she was playing a little game in the bedroom when Mr. Johnson was away. “Yes, Mother. I figured it would give us a little something to look forward to.” Amanda finished unloading the groceries and folded the paper bags they had come in before stashing them in the laundry room off the kitchen. She made a show of checking her watch, which allowed her to see how much time she had left before she was late to meet Lee. She grimaced slightly, a look that did not go unnoticed by Dotty.</p><p>“You know, Dear, it’s only the first time we tried this. You shouldn’t be too hard on yourself. I’m sure we’ll get faster.”</p><p>Amanda smiled at her mother’s naivety, despite the ball of tension in her stomach. She knew Lee would be upset with her for being late. They had this stakeout planned all week, down to the last detail. She still had to run upstairs and get changed for their work tonight. She was starting to worry further when the phone rang.</p><p>“I’ll get it.” Amanda hurried across the kitchen, hoping it was Lee so she could explain her predicament. “Hello?”</p><p>“Hi, Amanda, it’s me. Listen, I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind if I picked you up. I know we had agreed to meet at the Agency, but, well, you know…”</p><p>Amanda felt the smile spread across her face. “I think that would work out perfectly, Lee. I’ll be ready in just a few minutes.” She wasn’t sure, but she thought she could hear the smile in his voice as he said he would see her then. Amanda tried to tame the smile she knew was on her face before turning and facing Dotty.</p><p>“Mother, I have to go back to work for a while tonight. There’s some footage we need to re-edit in the editing room. I’m not sure how late I’ll be. Do you mind fixing dinner for the boys?”</p><p>Dotty stopped moving around the kitchen and crossed her arms, fixing her gaze on her only daughter. Amanda held her breath, awaiting the accusation she knew was coming.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, I think I’ve figured it out!” Dotty’s quiet statement was marked with a serious set to her features.</p><p>“Figured what out, Mother?” Amanda swallowed hard as she awaited the verdict.</p><p>Dotty stared for a moment longer. “We need a stopwatch! That will make the game so much more fun! Don’t you think, Amanda?”</p><p>Amanda’s smile could not be contained. “I think that would be perfect, Mother.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>